Change Your Mind
by AllysonGems
Summary: Pink Steven does not form. Instead Pink Diamond reforms and she isn't happy.


**Note: I'm finally back after a long hiatus. I don't know if my other stories will be continued since they don't make sense due to the storyline of the actual show. Also, this may be just a one-shot, but if you would like for me to somehow continue this story, I would be more than happy to. Also, I plan on creating more stories in the future. Please leave a review as I really enjoy reading your feedback.**

* * *

"I knew you were in there starlight." White Diamond smiled her petrifying smile. "You've been stuck inside this weak human child, but I saved you."

"Steven!" Pink Diamond looked over at her weak son and desperately made her way over to him. "What have you done!?"

"I saved you; I saved our empire." White giggled to herself.

"M-mom?" Steven was weak. He was dying.

"It really is me Steven." Pink caressed her sons cheek, laying him on her lap.

"Is Steven going to be okay?!" Connie still had tears in her eyes.

"I am his life support. Without me- without my gem…" Pink paused as she looked around seeing all of the ones she loves under White's control. "What have you done to them?!"

"I made them better. I took away their flaws. Now they're more than perfect; just like me." White laughed once again.

"How dare you hurt my friends-my family." She still held Steven tightly in her grasp.

"Don't point fingers at me Starlight. You're the one who caused all of this. If only you hadn't ran away." White said with no emotion.

"I did what I had to do. I wasn't happy here." Pink cried her healing tears in hopes of saving Steven.

"I-it's okay mom. I finally understand why you left. D-don't worry about m-me." Steven started closing his eyes.

"Steven!" Connie screamed.

"Why is this pet making such a scene?" White sarcastically giggled as she controlled Pearl to cover Connie's mouth and restrain her again.

"Leave the human alone!" Pink gracefully laid Steven down realizing her healing tears weren't working on him. "Let all of them go."

"Why would I do such a thing Pink. They disobeyed me and my empire. They are embarrassments." White looked down. "You should also be under my control, but I would rather make you watch their punishments."

"What are you talking about?" Pink was very confused.

"You didn't expect me to be so forgiving, did you?" White laughed. "They are a disgrace."

"Don't you dare call them that!" Pink looked down at Steven.

"Oh, you finally can speak up for yourself?" White said sarcastically.

"I have always been able to." Pink grabbed her shield and threw it at White's arms which caused her to lose her balance.

"How dare you disrespect me like that." White's smile faded away and was replaced with anger. This caused her to release all of the gems under her control.

"You never listened to me. You never really cared about me!" Pink formed a huge shield; protecting everyone.

"Of course, I never really cared about you. You came out wrong, but Blue and Yellow insisted that they would train you to be worthy enough." White admitted.

"Pink!" Blue Diamond was very confused.

"Don't listen to her. She doesn't mean it." Yellow laid on the ground trying to recover.

"What happened?" Amethyst groaned touching her head.

"I don't understand." Pink Pearl gained back her control after all those years.

"Ro-Pink?" Pearl stood up looking around at the scene in front of her and saw Steven laying on the ground. "Steven!"

"S-she ripped his gem out." Connie fell to the ground out of Pearl's grasp and stuttered.

"Starlight, get over yourself. You don't think that you're more powerful than me, do you? This is a joke right?" White smirked. "You have always been a weak, pathetic Diamond."

"Don't say that to her!" Blue and Yellow yelled out.

"I expected more from you two." White rolled her eyes. "I guess there is a reason that both of you are below me."

"We only tried to talk to you, to tell you our feelings." Blue frowned.

"Diamonds don't get to have "feelings", no gem should have them. We are all here because we have a purpose." White explained. "Pink got into your hearts and changed who you were for the worst. That's what she's good at."

"Pink made us realize that we do have a right to feel things. That what we are doing is wrong and should be stopped!" Yellow defended Pink, feeling sorry for everything.

"I really expected more out of you Yellow." White zapped Pink's shield and caused it to disappear. "Look how weak you are. You really thought you could hide in a human." She laughed.

"That human is my son. You hurt my son." Pink became very furious and slightly started to glitch a little.

"I don't care what the human was. There the weakest life form." White became ready to hit everyone with her mind control powers again.

"Steven." Garnet picked up Steven and removed her visor, showing the tears she had gathered in her eyes. "You will be okay." Garnet ruffled his hair gently. She handed him over to Pink.

"I never meant for any of this to happen to you. I wanted you to live your life normally as a human." Pink never could have imagined this future for her son and her family. She glitched even more.

"Put the human down Pink. He is worthless." White blasted everyone with her mind control powers again except Pink.

" _I don't need you to respect me, I respect me."_ Pink started singing while holding Steven close to her heart as Connie and White watched. _"I don't need you to love me, I love me."_

"What are you doing!" White covered her ears.

" _But I want you to know you could know me."_ Pink keeps singing, ignoring White. _"If you change your mind. If you change your mind."_

"Stop this instant Pink!" White yelled closing her eyes and covering her ears more. This caused everyone under her control to go back to their normal selves again.

" _If you change your mind."_ Tears escaped Pink's eyes and her and Steven began to glow. _"Change your mind."_

"What are you doing?! What is happening?" White's voices cracked with anger.

"P-Pink?" Blue rushed over to the glowing light.

"What is happening to her?" Yellow became worried and filled with fear.

"They're reuniting." Garnet whispered, but everyone heard her.

"Reuniting?" White slammed her fist down causing everyone to jump.

"Steven!" Connie ran up to him about to hug him but didn't in fear of hurting him.

"It's okay Connie. I'm okay." Steven laughed with relief and opened his arms for a hug.

"How is this possible." White rubbed her forehead with confusion and frustration.

"Pink Diamond is half of Steven." Pearl explained. "Without her, he can't function and she isn't at peace. It all makes sense now."

"She will always be here with Steven." Garnet put her hand on top of Stevens's head.

"I will keep taking her gem out. I will do it over and over and over again until she is here for good!" White banged her fist repeatedly on the wall.

"Doing that won't do any good." Garnet was becoming protective over Steven. "She is half of him. She may reform every single time, but she will never stay. She chose for Steven to be here and her form can't handle being here for long."

"What are you talking about?" White stared at Garnet.

"If Steven can't handle being here without her, she can't handle being here without him." Garnet explained. "She would only form for a little amount of time and she would end up retreating back to her gem. Just like Steven would not live for long after taking the gem out."

"It only makes sense." Pearl thought out loud. "You lose both of them in the process."

"This shouldn't be possible. It shouldn't be possible for the strongest gem type to link itself to the weakest life form." White clenched her fist.

"I-I'm sorry." Steven gently put his hand against White's leg. "I can't control what my mom's decisions were in the past, but what I can do is make my own decisions for the future."

"Well-spoken dude." Amethyst felt so proud of Steven.

"I can help you rebuild your empire into something better." Steven smiled.

"It's perfect the way it is." White felt quite offended by Steven's comment.

"White, look around. Does this really look perfect to you? Pink ran away because of us, but look what she ended up creating." Yellow smiled down at Steven.

"Maybe Steven is the answer to fixing what we destroyed. It's a sign." Blue put her hand on Yellow's shoulder.

"Steven helped us become a family. I don't see why he couldn't help you." Pearl smiled, looking down at Steven.

"Awe guys." Steven started to blush. "I promise I won't disappoint you. Please just give it a try."

"I feel ridiculous." White became embarrassed and started blushing. "What is this?"

"You're actually feeling something for once." Blue laughed a little which lead to Yellow nudging her.

"I'm supposed to be perfect." White sat down and put her head into her knees.

"If every porkchop were perfect.." Blue smiled.

"We wouldn't have hotdogs." Yellow rolled her eyes and smiled at the statement. "Is that the saying, Steven?"

"You nailed it." Steven laughed.

"What did we miss!" Bismuth looked around being confused as her, Lapis, and Peridot entered the ship to save their friends.

"I think Steven got through to her." Connie whispered still shocked over everything that she had witnessed.

"I taken that we don't need to kick any more butt." Peridot laughed at the word butt.

"Peridot." Lapis smiled a little but nudged Peridot indicating that it isn't a good time.

"White, we can fix everything together. We can become a family again." Steven jumped up and landed on White's lap.

"We can take it one step at a time." Blue added.

"Alright." White stood up but caught Steven before hit the ground. "I'll try." She tried to form a smile.

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
